<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>epiphany by church_of_natsume (maxille)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939497">epiphany</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume'>church_of_natsume (maxille)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>morisawa knew his night terrors would never go away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morisawa jolted awake in a cold sweat. He fumbled around on the small table beside his bed for his glasses, but when they dropped to the floor, so did his heart. He could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Everywhere he looked was pitch-black. The silence was deafening. Morisawa was powerless against the terrors of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Help...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was no stranger to these nightmares, but they never ceased to terrify him to tears. His fear of the dark was irrational, especially for his age, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t look anywhere without feeling as if someone or something could jump out at him at any moment. The thought always plagued the back of his mind. He just wanted it to go away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to shut his eyes again. And again, and another time after that. He sandwiched his head between his pillows, trying to make the echoes in his head go away, but his efforts were worthless. In the end, he gave up, curling up in a ball, and sobbing softly to himself. He held his knees tight to his chest as if that would protect him from whatever he was scared of. He shut his eyes tight. The thought of somehow knocking himself out crossed his mind several times, but he knew he’d be too scared to even move, let alone get out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Someone, please help me...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His soft sobs eventually grew into louder cries. But no matter how loud he wailed, he knew nobody would come to help him. Nobody was there for him. He knew nobody would ever be there for him. The paranoia would be apart of him until the very end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath felt heavy and warm against his skin. Even the smallest sounds, like the crickets chirping outside his window or the ceiling fan above him, were alarming him. And before he knew it, the sun was rising, marking the end of another night terror. Today, he’d go to school, sit at the back of the class by himself, maybe get pushed around by some of his senior unit members, and head home to another anxiety attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hated it. He wanted it to go away. But he knew it never would.</p>
<hr/>
<p> Morisawa jolted awake in a cold sweat. He fumbled around on the table beside his bed for his glasses, but when they dropped to the floor so did his heart. This was a scene he knew all too well. Even years later his terrors still plagued him. Alone and afraid, he pressed his knees to his chest and sobbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except, this time, he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hey, Moricchi. It’s ok. I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The comforting touch of his partner was shocking at first, but Morisawa quickly found himself curling into the contact. Hakaze had been by Morisawa’s side these past few months. His presence didn’t make the nightmares go away, but he certainly helped during the aftermath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stayed in a silent embrace, the only sound being Morisawa’s occasional sob. Hakaze’s fingers drew shapes along Morisawa’s back. It tickled a little. It was nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hey, let’s get some sleep. Ok, Moricchi? I’m right here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morisawa nodded weakly. Hakaze helped him lie back down, his arms wrapped around him every step of the way. Morisawa clenched his eyes shut, once again thinking that that was the only way to make everything go away. But he soon found that the feeling of having someone close to him, knowing that someone would be beside him no matter what, was more than enough to overpower whatever stupid fear he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morisawa knew his terrors would never go away. It was a fact he had accepted all the way back during his 2<sup>nd</sup> year of high school. But as long as he had Hakaze by his side, no nightmare could take control of him. As he woke up the next morning, Hakaze’s arms still tightly wrapped around him, he smiled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hated it. He wanted it to go away. He knew it never would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But was that really such a bad thing?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more kaochia. this one sorta short but like i think its cute idk what about yall. i want to write some other ships and i have a couple more ideas so hopefully they'll be done soon enough. anyway peace out thanks for reading<br/>follow me on Instagram @church.of.natsume</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>